1987 Buick Grand National
|engine = Buick 3.8-liter turbo V6|bodymods = Stock GNX bodykit|specialtymods = MSD ignition, Turbonetics intercooler, T/A Performance cylinder heads, Wenco driveshaft|wheels = Cragar Soft 8 Black Wheel Size: 15x8|tires = General Grabber HP, Front Tire Size: 235/60R15, 275/60R215|suspensionmods = Hotchkis springs & shocks|paint = Jack's Auto Body Gloss Black|image = |manufacture = ( )|production = 1987|status = Discontinued|class = Mid-size|bodystyle = 2-door coupe|manufacturer = ( )|plate = MP17949}} The 1987 Buick Grand National is a minor car in The Fast and the Furious series, appearing only in Fast & Furious. Fast & Furious Dominic Toretto uses this car while hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. Dominic drives up beside the fuel tanker, while Letty jumps onto the tanker. She then uses a nitrogen spray gun and a hammer to unhook two of the tanks while Dominic drives the Buick in front of the tanker to slow it down. However, when the driver sees Letty on top of the tank, he starts swerving to knock her down, even ramming into the Buick and shooting at it. Because Tego Leo and Rico Santos cannot unhook themselves from the containers and are being dragged with the fuel tanker, Dom has Letty spray the hitch with nitrogen again and rams the car in between, separating the containers. He then has Letty jump onto the car and get into the passenger seat, however, one of the oil tanks come loose and explodes. Dom reverses to avoid being hit by the flaming and rolling oil tank, but he reaches the end of a cliff with the road itself being blocked by the fallen tanker. Dom revs the engine and drives precisely under the flaming tank as it rolls over the Buick's head, and Dom and Letty watch as the tank hits the tanker, exploding and falling off the cliff. Trivia * Some the cars used for stunts were built-up Buick Regals designed to look like the Grand National. * Despite often being referred to as a Grand National GNX, the car in the film is not the GNX trim; rather, it is merely the Grand National. * The production team built 8 of these cars, and installed CNC slide brakes and Wilwood calipers in the rear to help facilitate stunt demands. Production Notes * The production team built 8 of these cars, and installed CNC slide brakes and Wilwood calipers in the rear to help facilitate stunt demands. * The most unusual of the seven GNs built was one with the body mounted backward on the frame so it could be driven at speed while appearing to be going backward. To get the engine tucked under the trunk lid, however, the turbocharger and its plumbing had to be removed. Most of the other GNs retained their original turbo V6s, though a couple had Chevy crate V8s installed. ** The Buick Grand National used for the reverse scene is actually facing the wrong way on the chassis. The body is sitting backwards, with the engine “in the trunk” and the rear differential under the hood. The driver’s seat, where Vin Diesel sat during the shooting of the scene faces through the windshield but the car was actually operated by a driver sitting long-ways across the back seat with the real steering wheel being where the rear seat back would be found and the gas and brake pedal along the side of the car – behind Vin Diesel's seat. Media Gallery Screenshots Oil Tanker Heist - Buick GN Rear View.png Dom's Crew - Oil Tanker Heist.png Buick Grand National - Oil Tanker Heist.png Dom's Buick - Oil Tanker Heist.png Buick GN - Side View.png Buick GN - Side View (2).png Oil Tanker & Buick Grand National.png Buick GN - Unhitching the tanks.png Buick Regal GN - Backwards Driving.png Buick Regal GN - Backwards Driving (2).png Buick Regal GN - Backwards Driving (3).png Buick Grand National - Aerial View.png Flaming Oil Tank - Buick GN Side View.png Buick Grand National - Side View.png Buick GN - Front View.png 1987 Buick Regal (Grand National) - Rear View.png Category:Cars Category:Muscle cars Category:Fast & Furious Cars Category:Fast & Furious